A Day in the Life of a Musician
by Reject4Lyf
Summary: Starting a band and becoming famous is hard. But with friends by his side there's nothing he can't do. Except decide which one he wants to date. And not only is it the bandmates being super sexy Non-Humans girls, but all the Non-human girls that fall for the music and want to travel with him. Man, he really needs to get some more guy friends.
1. Back storyPreparations

A Day in the Live of a Musician

By Ethan Whitman

"I wanna be a musician when I grow up." I say, looking at my classroom.

"And why?" my teacher asks me.

"Because my friend showed me The Beatles and I wanna play the guitar like them." I smile widely. She looks hesitant to my career choice.

"I see...but, do you know how hard it is to become a musician?" she asks me. "Wouldn't you rather be a doctor? Or a Mathematician? You know…something that you could actually be?"

"But…but…but the Beatles." I stutter.

"Haha! Look! He's crying!" someone laughs. I feel tears running down my cheeks. The laughter increases but the teacher just stands there, sighing.

"Haha, he wants to play music." A kid laughs, pushing me down. "You can't play music."

"Yes I can." I say, standing up.

"No you can't!" he pushes me back down.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" someone runs over. It's my Centaur sister Clairia.

"What's a Centaur gonna do? My dad said monsters can't touch us humans." He laughs.

"We're called Non-humans and you can't hurt us either!" she shouts, spreading her arms to defend me.

"Leave my sister alone!" I shout, standing up.

"Come on Ethan, let's go." She says, helping me up. She's 3 years older than me, at a crisp age of 8.

"Chicken?" he laughs. I turn around and pick up a rock, throwing it at him. It hits him in the eye, sending him down onto the ground. He shouts in pain. "The Centaur did it! The Centaur did it!"

I begin to get angry. "It's ok Ethan, its ok. There are cameras all around here, so they'll catch it on film." She says, hugging me. "Thank you for defending me. Come on, why don't we go play Knight?"

"Yeah, ok." I say, wiping my eyes. She kneels down so I can hop on her back as she goes sprinting across the field. I laugh as she runs faster and faster.

"Feeling better bro?" she asks me.

"Yeah, thanks sis." I say, hugging her.

"Ethan, I have a present for you." She says.

"Is it skittles?" I ask, getting excited.

"No, was it you who took some of the skittles this morning?" she asks, laughing.

"Um...N-n-no." I say, embarrassed.

"Well anyways, hop off, lemme show you." She says. We slow down and I hop off. "Ready?"

I nod. "I'm ready."

Suddenly, she begins to tickle me. "I gottcha now!"

"Ah!" I laugh. "Nuu, stop, it tickles!" I try to run away but she's faster than me and grabs me from behind.

"Can't escape now." She laughs in my ear, tickling my armpits and gut.

"Nonononono stop! I'll tickle you back." I warn, trying to sound intimidating.

"Clairia, did you throw a rock at a poor boy today at school?" My Centaur mom asks.

"NO! IT WASN'T HER! IT WAS ME!" I shout, stomping my feet and clenching my fists.

"Ethan? Why are you fussing?" she asks.

"He's right mom. I didn't throw it. You can check their cameras, Ethan threw it." Clairia says, putting down her book.

"I threw the rock! Andrew was being mean to me and pushing me on the ground. Then he called Clairia a monster!"

"Ok, ok, ok, Ethan calm down." She says, picking me up. "I believe you. But you know we don't throw rocks at people. What if it really hurt him?"

I cross my arms. "He was mean. It's good he got hurt."

"Ethan," she sighs. "I'll talk with the teacher and Andrew's parents. Why was he pushing you? Did you provoke him?"

"Ethan told me he wanted to be a musician when he woke up. But the teacher said he should be somethings else because it's hard to be a musician. So he started to cry in class and everyone laughed." Clairia says, walking over to us.

"Well that is not a good teacher and I'll have a talk with the principle as well. Tell you what, how about we go out to dinner tonight?" she asks, smiling.

"Yaaaay!" I cheer. "Thanks mom!" I hug her tightly.

"Thanks mom. Where to?" Clairia asks.

"I was thinking,"

"Pizza World!" Clairia and I shout, running inside. We look at the games around like guitar hero and crane games and etc.

"Slow down kids. Let's find a place to sit first? Then play games?" Mom asks, grabbing us by our shirt collars. We go pick a booth with blue seating and she asks us as she pulls out her wallet and hands us both a $10. "Now I want you to spend this carefully. Don't lose it. Now what toppings would you like?"

"Pepperoni." I say.

"Green pepper." Clairia says.

"All right. Now go play and have fun." She says, shoeing us off. We run off and look around.

"I'm gonna play skeeball." I tell Clairia.

"All right, I'm gonna play this." She says, walking over to a coin toss. I insert my money and get a bunch of coins. I push some into the skeeball machine and begins to roll them up the track. I land some in the 100, some in the 300, one in the 1000 and the rest in the 400, over all 2200. I get some tickets and put them in my pockets.

"Ethan, the pizzas there." Clairia says, tapping my shoulder.

"Ok, just a sec." I say, dropping the crane on a bunny stuffed animal "Come ooooonnn." I say. It picks it up as I watch closely and drops it into the receiver. "I got it!"

"Good job Ethan." She says patting me on the back.

"Here, it's for you." I say, handing to her. She blushes.

"Oh, thank you Ethan." She slowly takes it. "Whats the other bunny for?" she asks.

"For mom." I tell her. We walk over to our booth and I hand it to her. "This is for you."

"Oh why thank you Ethan. How much did you spend on these?"

"10 coins." I say, smiling.

"Well thank you." She says as she serves us both our pizza. I sit on the inside of the booth, munching away as someone walks in. It's Andrew. I put down my pizza.

"Mom… I have to go to the bathroom." I say, looking down. She notices Andrew.

"You wait right here." She says, getting up and walking over to Andrew's Mom. Clairia and I watch. "Excuse me, Mrs. Arning, are you aware your son has bullied both my daughter and son?"

"I am aware that your son threw a rock at Andrew, thank god it didn't hit his eye directly, but it gave him a nice black eye." She answers back.

"After your son called my daughter a Monster and pushed my son to the ground, telling him he couldn't be a musician." Mom answers back. "And don't give me that crap, 'Oh it's hard to be a musician.' And, 'He'll never make it.' My son can be whatever he chooses to be."

"Well I guess we'll just see what the cameras at school say won't we?" Mrs. Arning says.

"Yes, we will." Mom walks back over to us and takes a deep breath. "Who would like a drink?"

"Pepsi!" we both cheer. She smiles and gets us a drink. I look at Clairia.

"Do you think I can be a musician?" I ask her.

"It'll be hard, but if you try enough I think you'll be like the Beatles." She smiles

"Thanks sis." I hug her and she hugs back.

11 years later.

"All right guys, 1! 2! 3! 4!" I shout, pick scraping my guitar. Jessie, my Dragoness friend, shreds on her guitar as my Hellhound friend, nicknamed Flare, plays her slapbass, and Ashleigh, my Arachne friend, pounds on her drums.

"I will not go quietly! I will not go at all! I will never ever let myself fall!" I sing loudly into the mic as we play. We proceed to play in my mom's garage as my sister arrives home from college. It being the summer.

"I'm home!" she calls as she walks in. "Can you play any louder?!" she shouts, slightly laughing.

I stop, "Hey, take 5 guys." I say, putting down my guitar. "Hey Clairia." I say, hugging her.

"Hey bro, how ya doin?" she asks, setting down her back pack.

"Just practicing, waiting to hear back from a friend of ours, seeing if we can get a gig or not." I say. "But what about you? How does it feel to be done with freshman year of college?" I ask as we all go inside.

"Oh it's a relief. I'll be back there in three months, but it's great to be back." She says.

"Hello Clairia." Mom says, walking in. They hug and Ashleigh walks up to me.

"Hey Ethan." She says, wrapping her arm around me. Her 4 other eyes close as she smiles.

"Hey Ashleigh." I blush slightly.

"Hmm…I can swear there's something happening in your pants. Maybe I should fix it." She winks, putting a hand on my thigh.

Ashleigh wasn't my friend until 2 years ago. To be honest I was afraid of her. I have arachnophobia so hanging out with an Arachne naturally frightens me. But I do my best not to freak out. Suddenly I see her playing with some of her silk. "Um, Ashleigh?"

"Shh…" she says, tying my hands up playfully. "I'm practicing my knot trying. You don't mind do you?"

"Ashleigh! Leave Ethan alone!" Jessie shouts, running over. Her scales shine off some light as she stands in front of us. "You two aren't even dating."

"He isn't dating anyone," she makes me look at her, "so he's fair game." She says, kissing me deeply out of nowhere. When she lets go Clairia and Mom have gone outside, so it's just my band and I. Jessie's draw has dropped and Flare is standing there with a Pepsi in her hands.

"Mind if I join the party?" she laughs, sipping her Pepsi.

"I don't think he'd mind a harem." Ashleigh giggles.

"Hey! Why don't we watch some TV?" I ask, getting up. I shake off my blush and go through my Netflix queue and pull up Breaking Bad, episode 4.

"I love this show." Flare says, flopping onto the couch. I go pop some popcorn and Jessie follows me.

"Ethan? Can I ask you something?" she asks, getting a drink.

"Sure, whats up?" I ask as I pop a Pepsi open.

"Do you like me?" she asks, looking down, embarrassed.

"What do you mean?" I ask, smiling.

She face palms. "I mean…do you…you know…wanna date me?" she asks.

"I can hear you. And I already called dibs." Ashleigh calls from the living room.

"Well…" I sigh. "I like both of you. But I've known you for like 10 years. And I know you don't like sharing." I open the microwave and take out the popcorn. I grab a miniature bowl and give some to everyone.

"So, is it because we've known each other for so long?" she asks, looking down.

"No, not at all. It's just that Ashleigh likes me too. And if I date you, then she'll get mad. And if I date her, then you'll get mad." I answer.

"Dude!" someone shouts, knocking on the door. It's my friend Taylor. "Dude! I got you guys a gig!"

"Seriously!?" I ask him as I let him in. "When and where?"

"The restaurant down the street at around eight-ish." He answers.  
"Guys! We gotta practice! Now! No TV! Garage! In 5!" I shout, rushing to turn off the TV. We proceed to practice about 4 or 5 songs along with a cover of Slipknot's Psychosocial and Skillet's Hero.


	2. The Gig and Thinking

We arrive in Phillip's Van, Ashleigh with the drum set in the back, Phillip Driving, Jessie in shot gun while Flare and I stand, holding onto Ashleigh's many legs to keep stable. As we arrive at the restaurant and unload, a man, the owner, pulls me aside to talk to me about the plan. First we play about maybe two or three songs. Take a break to eat, food and drinks on the house. Then finish up the music and take off. We're even getting paid a total of $100, divide that between five (Phillip since he drove us) that's 20 each.

As we unload into the back and set up everything, I walk out onto the stage to tell everyone who we are. "Hey, I'm Ethan, I'll be on vocals and guitar. Jessie, our Dragoness is our guitarist as well. Flare, our Hellhound is on bass guitar. And Ashleigh, our Arachne friend, is our drummer. We are…Dreadgon."

People applause as we come forth and get ready. Immediately, we begin to play and shred and everyone's eyes bulge and walk over to see us. Jessie shreds as I play the rhythm. Followed by Flare getting a bass solo.

The next song is a buildup thanks to Ashleigh, followed by some creepy harmonics by me. Next, Flare and I shred while Flare does a crazy bassline.

And the third song is a smoother song, more of a drunk tavern song sung by people who have lost people close to them.

…

"Wow that was amazing." A Neko girl says to me.

"Where'd you learn to play like that?" a Lamia girl asks?

"All right ladies, give the man some space." A voice says. It's Clairia.

"What are you doing here?" I ask, laughing as I hug her.

"Can't miss my brother's first gig can I?" she asks, ruffling my hair.

"Thanks for coming. It means a lot. You want something to eat?" I ask her as my food arrives. It's a pepperoni pizza with a Caesar salad as a side with a tall glass of Pepsi.

"Maybe just an appetizer." She says, standing next to me. "Can I get some fries?" she asks.

"Any toppings? Cheese? Bacon? Jalapenos?" a waitress asks.

"Cheese and jalapeños please." My sister says. If it's one thing we agree on, is that spicy food is the best. When it arrives I steal a couple and finish my meal. I go backstage to tune my guitar, when all of a sudden Jessie walks over.

"You have a tuner?" she asks me, blushing.

"Uh, yeah, let met check my case." I say, opening it up. I take it out and hand it to her.

"Ethan?" she asks me as she gets closer to take it.

"Yeah?" I ask, looking up. Suddenly, she kisses me on the lips. My very first second kiss, at 16 years old, by my best friend since I was little. But I have to hand it to her, she looks good. Really good. Curvy body, strong muscles, pretty smart, and a great personality (when she's happy). When she finishes, 10 seconds later, she gasps and looks at me.

"I'm… I'm…I'm so sorry." She says, trying not to cry.

"Hey, hey, hey, it's ok. Don't cry, don't apologize. You have no reason to." I say, taking her hands. "That was…like, amazing."

"Really? It was that good?" she asks, her eyes full of hope.

"Oh yeah, definitely. You were my first second kiss, there was that thing with Ashleigh, but you know, I'm not trying to be mean by saying it wasn't a kiss, but, you know…your," I whisper in her ear, "your really special to me," I look into her eyes, "and frankly, I'm kind of glad it was you." I smile, hugging her.

"You are? Then will you be my boyfriend?" she asks with high hopes.

I can't answer her. "I…I…I…"

"Oh…heh…sorry, got a little too excited. Forget I even asked okay?" she asks, embarrassed.

"Jessie-" I begin.

"Ahp! Nope. We've got a show to do. Come on." She says, motioning me to follow as she tunes her guitar.

"All right everyone, we've got two more songs, both covers. Psychosocial by Slipknot and Hero by Skillet. Enjoy." I say as we begin.

…

"Wow, you guys were amazing!" Clairia says, hugging me. "I'm gonna take you out to ice cream all right?"

"Come on, I'm not 10." I laugh, hugging her back.

"Oh come on, lets catch up." She smiles, lowering herself so I can get on.

"Thanks sis. You're awesome, you know that?" I ask her as I hold onto her. We arrive at an ice cream parlor where a Yeti girl is working.

"Hello, what can I get you two today?" she asks cutely as she opens up the tubs of ice-cream.

"Um, I'll have one scoop of Cake Batter and one scoop of Mint Chocolate please?" Clairia says, her mouth salivating.

"All righty." The Yeti says. "Any toppings?" she looks up.

"Um, rainbow sprinkles and caramel. In a waffle cone please." She gets her ice-cream and waits for me to order.

"And what about you cutie?" she asks, smiling. I blush as I look at all the flavors.

"Um…one scoop of Oreo and one scoop of B-Day cake." I say, "With kit-kat and whipped cream. In a waffle cone." I say. She nods and smiles as she gets my order.

"All right your total is $15.45." she says. Clairia takes out her wallet and gives her a 20, telling her to keep the change. We go take a seat outside and talk.

"Sis…can I ask you something?" I ask her.

"Sure thing bro, what's up?" she asks, licking her ice cream.

"Have you ever…been in a spot where you want to date someone…but you also kinda wanna date another…and don't know who to pick?" I ask.

"Is it your bandmates?" she asks me, looking at me.

"I will neither confirm nor deny." I say.

"Well, when I'm caught like this, I make a list of pros and cons." she eats some more of her ice cream.

"Oh, well that makes since." I say, taking some of mine as well. I look up at Clairia to see her licking her ice cream. Wow, she looks really good like that. WHAT!? How could I think something like that? She's my sister!

"Ethan, let's say you get big and famous with your band. Could I travel with you guys?" she looks at me.

"Of course. The more the merrier right?" I smile, taking another lick of my ice cream.

"Thank you Ethan." she hugs me tightly. I feel something cold cover my face and look up at her. "Oh, heh, sorry." she blushes. "Let me get that for you." she gently licks off the ice cream on my face.

Clarira's quick POV

Why do I feel like this? He's my brother...I can't be doing this to him, but he's not fighting back. And, I really love him, plus we're not related by blood...so technically, I could...date him. Right?

Back to Ethan's POV

Great...now I have to add her to the list too


	3. The List

The List

…

 **Dating Jessie:**

 **Pros:  
** Tough  
Loving and Loyal  
I love Lizards  
Loves Fantasy novels

 **Cons:  
** Could get crushed to death  
has a temper  
over-protective

 **Dating Flare**

 **Pros:  
** Can start fires instantly/warm  
Likes to run/Help me lose weight  
Super excited (Lay back in June-July for whatever reason)  
Is cuddly

 **Cons:  
** Can burn me by accident  
Likes to pull pranks  
Dog-Breath/Wet Dog (sometimes)

 **Dating Ashleigh**

 **Pros:  
** Teach me how to tie knots (survivalist)  
Likes to hang out and chill  
Can Draw caricatures pretty damn well  
Interesting Figure

 **Cons:  
** Arachnophobia  
Also likes to pull pranks  
Doesn't like safe words

 **Dating Clairia**

 **Pros:**  
Closest person I know  
Has cared for me practically since birth  
Super nice and protective  
I love Horses

 **Cons:  
** How does sex work?  
Would she follow the teaser tradition some centaurs have?  
Is my "Sister", but not by blood.

Well dammit, it's either date none of them or all…of them…

(Sorry for such the short chapter guys! I try to write at least everyday. I've got a weird schedule but I'll do my best. Thank you for reading this story and there will be more to come. Stay in touch.)


	4. The Fight

"So Ethan. Have you decided?" Clairia asks, walking up to me, naked.

"What…w-w-w-why are you naked?" I ask, freaking out.

"Aw, don't be worried Ethan." Clairia says.

"Yeah, we're here for you." Jessie says, her tail swaying back and forth behind her as she places her weight onto her left leg and arm onto her hip.

"So promise you won't freak out?" Ashleigh says, grabbing me from behind.

"Because we just wanna hang out." Flare says, running up to me.

"Have you decided yet?" Clairia asks. "Come on, I've known you since practically birth. Choose me."

"No, choose me, I'm the loyal one and would never hurt you on purpose." Jessie says, leaning forward to show her breasts.

"I'm the one you want. I'd make you feel reeaally good, every…single…day." Ashleigh says, nibbling on my ear lobe.

"Or you could choose me. We could play every day." Flare winks at me."

"So come on…choose." They say, pressing in on me.

"WAIT!" I shout, sitting up in my bed. "Oh…god…" I say, wiping my sweat drenched face with my sheets. "What the hell was that?"

There's a knock on my door. "Ethan, are you ok?" it's Clairia, "May I come in?"

"Sure…" I yawn, laying back slightly as she walks in. She wears nothing but a white bra, just big enough to hold her…boobs. "Clairia! W-w-w-w-w-why are you in just a bra?"

"Shh!" she quickly rushes me and puts a hand over my mouth. "We don't wanna wake up mom. I'm going to take my hand off your mouth, and you're not gonna yell, ok?" I nod and she removes it. "Now, are you ok? I heard you shout."

"Yeah…" I rub my eyes, "I'm fine. Just a dream."

"Oh? What was your dream about?" She asks, rubbing my back.

"Oh…um." I blush but lightly it's hard to see in the dark. "N-nothing." I lie, looking at my clock. 4:34 A.M. I lay back down and she looks at me and smiles.

"You've always been cute, especially when you sleep. I can remember mom reading to us in bed and u cuddling between us." She giggles, pecking my forehead. She heads to leave, but turns, "Ethan…if you ever need anything…anything at all, you let me know, ok?"

"Yeah, of course sis." I smile.

"All right," she smiles, "see you in the morning." She leaves.

"I'm going out for lunch with some friends." I say, grabbing my shoes. "I'm meeting Ashleigh and Flare there." Jessie walks in.

"You ready Ethan?" she wears a cute Anime shirt with Miku on it and some booty jeans, which makes her look…for lack of a better word, hot.

"Yep, we'll be out for a while." I tell my Centaur Mom.

"Be right there." Clairia says, catching up with us. As we all leave, Jessie and Clairia both begin to talk as I put in one of my headphones, listening to Shoots and Ladders by Korn. As we walk I notices Non-humans and human living in harmony. I see some Neko maids playing with children, Ogresses and Dragon-ladies moving things and helping with shipping orders.

Then, I notice something in town. A man abusing a Holstaur that is wearing a Nurse Uniform. He grabs her by the arm and yanks her down the walkway. I can't help but watch as this innocent woman abused by some jerk. Sound begins to cease as I cross a road with cars driving by.

I faintly hear voices calling my name and others simply shouting for me to watch out. I feel my arm draw my knife from my pocket. I watch as the guy draws his gun to fire but at the last second I stab the hand that holds the gun and makes him fire into the air as I throw him over me with a Judo throw.

And finally, all sound goes away as I snap his wrist.

...

"A broken wrist, two broken ribs, broken nose, black eye, a twisted ankle and the loss of an ear...kid, who are you?" the police officer says, putting down a file of papers.

"Charles Ethan Whitman." I say, looking at him.

"Why exactly did you beat the crap out of him? A 16 year old kid taking down a full adult 24 year old carrying a concealed handgun? You having nothing but a knife and fists?"

"I learned by taking classes. And I hate seeing an injustice." I say, staring at him. He sighs and looks at me.

"Well luckily you unmasked a criminal who has been targeting, for lack of a better term, submissive Non-humans. So we thank you here at the police station, but ask you to do your best and refrain from random fights on the streets." he tips his hat and I walk out. I meet up with the girls outside and they ask me things like, "What happened?" and "Are you ok?"

"Wait!" calls a voice. I look behind me to see a girl. A Holstaur. The Holstaur Girl I "saved' from the jerk.


	5. The Sickness in Me

"So you want to move out?" Mom asks, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I wanna become a host." I smile, looking at her, taking a seat.

"Are you sure? You're only 16." she puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's not that I don't want to live here. There's a house for sale just down the street. Plus, I just wanna try something new and try to e independent." I say, taking her hand. "Plus recently...I met this Holstaur, that wants to be part of my band, though we don't have any openings, but I want to be able to try this. It's all Government paid."

"Ok...well, I'll support you. If you ever need any help, have an concerns, anything at all, Clairia and I will be just down the street." she smiles, hugging me gently, my face just above her breasts. "Ethan...?"

"Yes mom?" I ask.

She begins to say something, but stops herself. "Here, before you go," she hands me a $20. "Your allowance."

"Mom..." I blush slightly, taking the money, "I haven't had allowance in 2-3 years."

"I just want you to know how much I love you. Now go get your things, I'll help you pack. You call the people and I'll call the moving van." she smiles as she picks up a phone. I take out mine and go outside, and call.

...

"Alrighty, here we are." I say, walking inside. I look around and see how huge it is, made specifically for all Non-humans. Ashleigh calls the attic so she have all the room up there, Flare takes a room on the second floor, Jessie taking a room on the second floor as well.

As for me, I take a room on the third floor and see my new huge bed, and flopping on it. I begin to put clothes away, put up posters, books, setting up my computer and my PS4. The only games I have for it at the moment though is Black Ops III, Minecraft and Skyrim Online.

Later, I hear a knock on the door. I go to open it and see Kassie, the Holstaur from earlier. I welcome her in and she takes a room on the third floor as well. For the entire day I go and buy extra furniture, food and clothes with everyone and have it delivered to our place. Luckily, all this as well is paid for by the Government, also home repairs and extensions just in case.

...

"Ugh..my head." I say, waking up on the couch. I look around to see trash, cups and stains everywhere from food and drinks. "What the hell did we do last night?" I get up and try to walk but I stumble and hit my head on the ground, waking up Jessie.

"Ethan...are you...okay?" she asks, drowsy eyed as she gets up to walk over to me.

"Yeah, but I think my legs are numb from last night. What did we do last night?" I ask, leaning against the couch.

"You don't remember?" she asks, picking me up with her inhuman strength, causing me to blush slightly. "You had a contest with one of your friends..." she blushes as well, "to see who could run the farthest on the Bowflex thing downstairs."

"Who won?" I ask her.

"Well you did, but you guys went for like an hour or two, non-stop, everyone was so wasted on junk food anything would entertain them, even me, and we all watched and cheered you on." she smiles.

"I guess I'm just exhausted." I say as I realize I can barely use my arms either.

"Would you like me to make you breakfast?" she smiles, laying me down on the couch "I know, I'll make you an omelette with cheese, sausage and bacon." she kisses me gently on the lips and goes to make me the food. I look around and see a glass on the table with eggshells next to it. Someone must've tried to look cool and drink a bunch of eggs like Rocky. Soon, Flare and Ashleigh wake up and make it over to me. Flare makes me sit up so my head is in her lap and Ashleigh massages my legs so they can get some feeling in them. How could this escalate anymore?

Soon, Jessie returns with the food and I go to sit up when all of a sudden I get a churning feeling in my stomach. I hold my gut and get light headed as I look up at the ceiling. "Ugh...what is this..?" I ask myself.

"Its just an omelet. Geez, you don't have to be so dramatic if you don't like it."

"No, its not that...its just..." I get the urge to throw up, "Oh god, I rush to the bathroom and end up throwing up into the toilet. I hear scurrying outside as they get worried. Suddenly, I hear people rush inside and open the door.

"Come with us." they say, as they lift me up. "You have been infected with a mutated virus that could be very deadly to those around you."

(Sorry for taking forever you guys, I've had a crazy schedule, again, but I'll do my best to try and post stuff every week, just be on the look out, and thank you for all the support with the likes and favorites and comments, I really appreciate your feedback. Lemme know if you have any ideas or even some characters you'd like me to add)


End file.
